


Soulmates

by mrsbarba98



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbarba98/pseuds/mrsbarba98
Summary: this is a story based on the characters of svuA young British girl joins the squad her world is span on its head, The older ADA just think its a cruel joke that god has played on him.This is a soulmate story! I know the timeline isn't consistent with the show but I love all the characters and i couldn't leave them out
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kelsey woke up to her phone ringing on her bedside table, she looked at the caller id and she internally groaned. Her mother had been calling her trying to convince her to go back to her hometown Newcastle in England just like she had been trying to do for the past 4 years. she wanted kelsey to return to the city and to marry her dads associate Andrew Farrington a man that was more than double her age. there was only 2 reasons that her family wanted to kelsey to accept Andrews hand in marriage; Money and Power. kelsey was from a very high class rich family and marriage was more of a business deal than a commitment. When Kelsey was 10 she overheard a conversation between her parents and grandparents that made her sick to her stomach. They had her whole life planned out for her; married at 18 to Andrew they were to have children straightaway and kelsey would become a housewife for the rest of her life. From that moment on she buried her self into her studies at school, got amazing grades and she applied to every college in America as it was just about as far as she could get from her planned life-4,318 miles to be exact. Kelsey first acceptance letter was for columbia university to study criminal justice and she packed her life up quietly, left her family a letter to explain and headed for New York City. In the past four years she completed her degree with masters and she interned at Queens Special Victims Unit in her last year of her degree and she found her calling, she loved helping the victims of the heinous crimes see justice and nail the perps to the wall.  
On Kelsey's graduation day her captain Declan Murphy came to the ceremony to show his support for the young woman and tell kelsey his good news. After the ceremony and the photos, Declan and kelsey headed to a bar that was across the street they headed straight to the bar, the barmaid asked for their orders. He purchased a bottle of wine grabbed the 2 wine glasses and guided her to a table booth near by. He told her that he was proud of her and she had accomplished so much in a short space of time, Declan knew about her family and what was expected of her and he knew she had what it takes to smash those expectations and smash anything that she wanted to do with her life. " I spoke to the captain at Manhattan SVU his name is Cragen, he needs a new detective as one of his has just left to go to a different unit, the Spot is yours if you want it" Kelsey's bright piercing blue eyes that captured everyone's attention welled up she didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded her head and let out a whispered "thankyou".  
The next afternoon kelsey headed to the 16th precinct with Murphy to sort out her paperwork, her badge, her gun and her desk. She chatted to her new captain he went through some house rules with her and what was to be expected of her, As she was about to leave the office of her new captain an older blonde woman knocked on the door and asked if it was good time to speak to him. she had a southern accent and she was just that little bit taller than Kelsey, Cragen invited her in to his office and he introduced the woman as Amanda Rollins and he introduced Kelsey as Kelsey Hardy her new partner. Amanda smiled at Kelsey shock her hand and exchanged pleasantries with her and excused her self. She was expected in the squad room on Monday at 9pm sharp ready to start her career.  
On Monday morning her alarm woke her up 6am sharp she groaned got up and headed to her bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, her long blonde hair came down to her chest, her skin was as pale as snow, she had clear skin, a cute button nose and a killer smile. she was smaller than the average woman her age of 22 she was 5ft 2 inches but she was only 66kg. She had size DD boobs that she hated as they gave her backache from time to time and they got in the way. She had a peachy bum that she was proud of as she was always made fun of in the girls changing rooms at school as she didnt have a bum and her boobs were far too big for her body, Kelsey knew deep down it was jealousy from the other girls that caused her to be teased but she always hated how she looked she would always shy away from people. When she was done in the mirror she turned the shower on and got washed and brushed her teeth, she then went back to her bedroom got dry and got her self ready for the day; she did natural makeup and put her long blonde hair in a ponytail. she grabbed her back suit, a white blouse and black flats opting for comfort over style. She headed out of her tiny apartment that she shared with her friend Joanne and started her 10 minute walk to her precinct.  
Right next to the precinct building she sees a small but cute coffee shop, she decides as she is 20 minutes early she will get her self a caramel latte. and a peace offering, As kelsey walks out the lift she gets butterflies in her stomach she rules it a first day nerves and she walked towards her desk with a smile on her face, a coffee in one hand and a box of doughnuts in the other as a peace offering to your new squad members. Kelsey was introduced to everyone Benson, Stabler, Munch, Finn, Amaro and Sonny, she smiled at everyone shock all of their hands and told them it was nice to meet them. Just as she stepped back the lift dinged signaling someone was about to step out Kelsey turned to look to see if it was her new partner but to her surprise it was a very handsome man, she could see he was older than her by a few years he had brown hair, green eyes that you could get lost in and he dressed in a designer suit that showed off the outline of his muscles. He was drop dead gorgeous. He smirked "you know if you took a picture it would last longer" kelsey blushed and rubbed her neck as she looked at the floor "sorry "and he chuckled at her. The handsome mysterious man stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Rafael Barba, "Kelsey Hardy" as she shakes his hand all she remembers was feeling electricity inside of her body before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey this is the story second installment 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

In Bellevue hospital ward 12 room 7 Kelsey was starting to wake up, she could see bright lights and her beeping that was sending her teeth on edge as she knew she would get a headache. "hey how you feeling, you took a nasty bump to the head everyone is worried about you" kelsey looked over to the left side of the bed where the voice came from, she could see Rafael in his suit minus his tie, blazer and suspenders. "What happened all I remember is shaking your hand in the squad room then a jolt of electric went threw my body and now I have woke up here" Just as she spoke the doctor came into the room "hello miss hardy my name is doctor Henderson, You appear to be slightly concussed this would of happened when you fainted when the bond was ignited within your body". Kelsey looked at the doctor confused "what bond what are you talking about". The doctor smiled at Kelsey "You and Mr. Barba here are soulmates and when you touched each other there is a connection established between you and your souls have bonded together. As well as knowing each other inside out, you will be each others support system and being life partners, you will feel the need to touch each other show each other affection and perform sexual intercourse with each other as much as it is humanly possible. If either of you turn down or if you leave it for awhile you will find that you will constantly bang your heads together and you will get overly emotional with each other. This bonding is very rare and only once every hundred years". The doctor looked between the 2 people in front of her "I know its a lot to take in right now, But you need to work this out together, my door is always open if you have any questions". 

The doctor walked out of the room and shut the door to give the new bonded couple privacy to talk." So soulmates huh" Kelsey was trying to process all the information that she had been given in the past 5 minutes, she wanted to say something more intelligent but her head was spinning." " I have your name scarred into my right forearm" Rafael rolled up his sleeve and there are on his forearm was her name welted into his skin, it reminded her of the made in china stamp on the back of her Barbie dolls neck. Kelsey lifted her right arm and there welted into her skin was Rafael Barba "snap" she gave a nervous laugh. "Descansa un poco dulce chica" kelsey didn't speak or know any Spanish but she understood what he meant she nodded her head and closed her eyes, she could not be sure but she thought that she felt him kiss the center of her forehead just before she fell asleep.

When she woke up the second time kelsey head wasn't pounding anymore she was alone in her room, this set Kelsey in state of panic her mind reeling to the thought of Rafael lying dead in a ditch somewhere unable to call for help. she started to get out of the hospital bed, she asked the nurse who was handing out the medicine to unhook her from the equipment so she could look for her partner. The nurse told kelsey she couldn't go anywhere until she had been all cleared by doctor Henderson, This made Kelsey very angry her soulmate was dead somewhere in Manhattan and all the doctors cared about was her tiny bump on her head. Just before kelsey started to shout at the poor nurse Rafael walked through the door with pizza, "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up I grabbed a cheese pizza to share" he eyed her up and down "why are you out of bed?, you are concussed and haven't been given the all clear yet" relief flooded Kelsey's body "When I woke up and you weren't here I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, I was getting ready to go and look for you". Rafael put the pizza down on the table and pulled kelsey into his chest "im va a ninguna parte hermosa" kelsey wrapped her arms around the Cuban man and let out a few silent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

When kelsey woke up the next day she covered her eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the big bay windows. She could see Rafael asleep in the hospital chair on her left and she smiled, this was the first time she had seen a the man without any worry lines or stress he looked completely at peace. "Hey kiddo you gave me a scare when I heard you fainted on your first day", Kelsey's head snapped up and she seen that Declan Murphy was sat at the bottom of the bed watching over her just like he had been doing the past year or so.

" You know I wanted to make sure that everyone remembered me, I don't want to be forgotten"  
"sweet girl no one could forget you, your one of kind you just need to realize your worth"  
"Declan!"

At that point that is when he stirred awake, his eyes adjusted to the scene infront of him, in a split second he went from sleepy to pissed off, "what are you doing here Murphy, don't you have a prostitute ring to bust" Rafael glared at the man. Declan scoffed and turned his attention back to kelsey. 

" What did you do wrong in your past life to end up with a prick like Barba as your soulmate Hardy?"  
" Declan stop it, we are both adjusting and I would appreciate if you BOTH acted like adults for a few hours so I can get out of here, once I am home your more than welcome to finish your pissing match"

Declan exhaled deeply and both men nodded their heads, kelsey laidback into her pillow when the nurse came round for the medication round she handed Kelsey her painkillers and smiled. "Doctor Henderson will be here soon to go over a few things with you, If you need me in the mean time just press your call button and I will help you" Kelsey thanked the nurse and smiled, the room fell into a comfortable silence but Kelsey could still feel the tension and agitation in Rafael, She took a hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Doctor Henderson blew into the room and all eyes were on her she explained that all Kelsey's stats were good and she could be discharged as soon as she was ready to leave. Declan and Rafael both stood up 

"Thankyou for keeping her safe doc, Here take my card anything you need just name it"  
"Thankyou Captain Murphy, Maybe dinner sometime?"

Declan smiled at Doctor Henderson "Name a time and place", Doctor Henderson blushed and excused herself from the room. Kelsey got up and dressed, packed her overnight bag and discharged herself from the hospital, Rafael went outside to put her things in the back of her car. He knew that Murphy was following him but he didnt care to give the man the time of day

"hey you know this would be easier if you turned around and looked at me, I just want to talk to you man to man"  
"I have nothing to say to you, nor will you have anything to say that will interest me"

"When I first met Kelsey she was broken, she was just a shell of what she is today, Everyone at the Bronx wanted me to switch her with another intern but I couldn't there was something about her. Instead I took her under my wing helped her develop she didn't have anyone who was rooting for her to her family she was just a chess piece in their game, She came round every Sunday without fail and have lunch with me and my late wife, she became part of the family. When Fiona passed she was my rock, she helped me through her death. FUCK she even helped me plan the funeral. That girl in there is like a daughter to me, If you hurt her in anyway I will happily go to prison for murder".

Both men stared at each other and Rafael was the first to blink " I have no intentions of hurting her Declan, its going to be hard for the both of us with this bond but I have faith we will get there". Declan nodded his head just in time for kelsey to walk out the hospital "I need to go to the precinct before I go home, I need to know what is happening with work". Rafael begrudgingly agreed to stop at the precinct so kelsey could speak to Cragen for a fast return to work. Kelsey got into the car as the car started the radio kicked into play it was WNYC- a ethical law talk show, kelsey rolled her eyes and changed the station to music hits without consent. Rafael knew he was fucked, but he knew he would enjoy the ride.


End file.
